


A Jealous Werewolf Has Been Known To Snap

by Consulting_Hubbies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Mess With an Angry Werewolf, Drabble, F/M, Jealous Remus, Jealous Remus is Vicious, M/M, Marauders' Era, Moony Does Not Like it, Oneshot, Pre-Slash, Sirius Gets Around, Sirius is a little shit, pining remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulting_Hubbies/pseuds/Consulting_Hubbies
Summary: Sirius Black was very well known among the halls of Hogwarts. Every girl wanted to date him, and he had no problem obliging them. It had become somewhat of a routine as of late, everyday Sirius would run through four, maybe five girls a day. Snogging them up and then discarding them like an empty package of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor beans; picking out the promising ones and then trashing those that he didn’t particularly care for.
No, he doesn't have a problem with this manner of dating. 
But Remus does.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriusly-not-over-remus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=siriusly-not-over-remus).
  * Inspired by [An Even More Awkward Confrontation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233549) by siriusly-not-over-remus. 



> Ficlet inspired by Andy Grey's 'An Even More Awkward Confrontation' Roleplay on tumblr.  
> You can find him there as siriusly-not-over-remus.  
> If it looks familiar it's most likely Andy's writing and not mine.

Remus sat across from Sirius at the Gryffindor table grimacing as he watched the other boy snog his flavor of the minute in the middle of breakfast. It had become somewhat of a routine as of late, everyday Sirius would run through four, maybe five girls a day. Snogging them up and then discarding them like an empty package of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor beans, picking out the promising ones and then trashing those that he didn’t particularly care for.

At first Remus had tried to ignore it, but after his own pathetically botched date at Hogsmeade the tension between he and Sirius had become progressively worse. They avoided each other, exchanged only a few short clipped words between classes and Remus noticed that Sirius had begun staying out past curfew more often. Remus loathed admitting it, but his suspicions were not exactly the most thrilling. And later when those particular suspicions were confirmed when he made the mistake of checking the map, Remus cursed the odd tightness he felt in his chest. He was even more reluctant to consciously acknowledge the reason it all bothered him so much, normally he’d congratulate his friend on getting a girl, like he had when James had finally gotten Lily to consent to going out with him. But Sirius was…different. He always had been.

Instead of feeling happy for his friend each time he plucked a girl out of the sea of giggling fangirls that he has acquired in the halls of Hogwarts, Remus felt irritated and miffed. The fact that it seemed like Sirius was with a different girl every few hours only rubbed the proverbial salt in Remus’ open wounds. But, because Sirius was his friend, and Remus always the self-sacrificing idiot, he continued to ignore the twinge in his chest whenever he saw Sirius with another girl. He didn’t want to lose his friend over something as pathetic as his own jealousy, so Remus pushed away his anger and succumbed to merely scowling at Sirius’ antics from afar.

That is, he did, until today.

Remus wasn’t altogether sure of what made him do it, he had never snapped at anyone like that before, and certainly not at any of his friends. But whether it had been the result of the approaching full moon or the simmering jealousy and anger he had held beneath his skin for weeks, Remus gave in to it. And so it happened as such, and the jealous werewolf attacked his prey where he knew it would hurt the most.  
“Are you done?”

His own voice sounded strange and cold, sharp with repulsion and anger. Sirius paused, eyes flicking between Remus and the girl he’d been snogging before turning to look at him in disbelief.

“What?”

Remus’ lips curled and arched an eyebrow. Are you done doing,” He gestured vaguely at both Sirius and the girl, “…whatever that was?”

Sirius continues to look at him like he’s grown a second head, eyes still flicking back and forth between him and the girl like he was still trying to determine if this was really happening, but Remus wasn’t finished. He continued to glower at Sirius; his usually warm eyes were cold and piercing.

“If you are, I’d like to eat. If not, I can wait until you finish.” Remus pressed his lips together and gestured for Sirius to resume devouring the poor girl’s face.

James gaped, a goblet held frozen before his lips as he watched the scene fold out with increasing trepidation. He had sensed the mounting hostility between his two friends recently but this, this was another thing entirely; he’d never seen Remus like this. His eyes were dark, and he could have sworn he’d seen them momentarily flash amber.

Sirius scoffed, and Remus tried not to stare as he swiped his tongue across his bottom teeth and fixed him with an equally sharp glare. “No. I don’t think I am. Why don’t you give me ten more minutes? He smirked, glancing back at the girl beside him, “fifteen if I’m lucky.”

Remus suppressed a growl and bit his lip, taking a deep breath as he forced the wolf further down inside of him. Choosing a different tactic and turning to glower at the nameless girl, beside Sirius, who had begun picking at her plate awkwardly. Remus cleared his throat and she startled, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

“Excuse me, yes you. What was your name?” She opened her mouth to answer but the sandy haired werewolf cut her off before she could get a word in, “It’s not Alison, She’s a Hufflepuff and she was yesterday afternoon.” Remus mimed counting off his fingers, ignoring the girl’s embarrassed squeak, and Sirius’ swelling fury. “It’s not Grace, I assume she was yesterday morning, considering you both went into the library, though I doubt you got any studying done…”

Beside him Peter chokes on his pumpkin juice and raises his head to stare at Remus in disbelief, his mouth hanging open as he and James exchange apprehensive glances toward the other, both of them dreading the outcome of this particular spat.

“And who else was there?” Remus brings his hand to his mouth, feigning contemplation for a moment before gasping loudly in mock realization, “Ah! The twins. Who could forget Rachel and Reya?” he pauses and forms an apologetic “o” with his mouth, “Oh wait! That’s right,” he prods his finger at Sirius, who just stares at Remus like he’s wishing looks could truly petrify. “You could!” Remus chuckles bitterly and it sounds foreign to even himself, but he doesn’t stop. Not now that he’s finally making his point. “That’s why they were always together when you were with them! Wasn’t it? You told me that it was easier that way, so you never had to treat them like human beings and have to tell them apart.”

Remus scoffs and internally winces when it sounds a bit wet, turning away from Sirius before he can see him finally fall to pieces. Instead he rounds on the girl, who he still doesn’t have a name for and frankly doesn’t give a bloody shit, and spits out, “You see, it doesn’t really matter what,” he gestures to her violently, “your name is. Not to him at least, because you’ll be gone by lunch.” He sniffs, lips pursed together in a hard line as he nods and storms out of the Great Hall, leaving a silent Gryffindor table utterly gobsmacked.

Once the doors slam shut, Sirius barks out an incredulous laugh, rolling his eyes as his gaze fall over James and Peter, the girl beside him now forgotten. James glares at Sirius and they fall into a silent conversation consisting of facial expressions and cold hard stares. Eventually James gives up whatever he’d been trying to convey and mouths furiously, “Go. Get Him,” to Sirius from across the table.

Sirius looks at the entrance to the Great Hall then back at his friend, scoffing with persistent arrogance, “Fuck that! Did you hear what he just said to me?”

Peter lowered his head and muttered under his breath, “Pretty sure the entire table heard him, Sirius,” earning him a stomp on the foot from James. “Ouch!” he frowned at him, “What was that for?” only to be ignored as James packed away his soiled copy of the Daily Prophet.

James sighed, and stood up from his place at the table, “Fine. I’ll go get him.” Sirius watched him leave, eyes skimming over Peter and the forgotten girl who was now sat with her chin in her hand looking rather stricken by the entire thing. After a few moments of rather uncomfortable silence the brunette ran an angry hand through his hair, “Fuck.” He stood up rather suddenly, surprising the girl next to him as he strode out of the Great Hall as well, leaving Peter awkwardly alone with the girl.

Peter grimaced, cursing his horrible luck. He offered the girl an apologetic smile, “So-”

She sighed and turned to him, interrupting him before he could finish. “Evangeline. Just for the record, my name is Evangeline.” Peter nodded; pale faced, and made up a poor contrived excuse before stumbling out of the Great Hall after his friends.

Trust Sirius Ruddy Black to make out with a girl named Evangeline.

**Author's Note:**

> Veiw my post of this on tumblr [here](http://consultinghubbies.tumblr.com/post/150672791373/a-jealous-werewolf-has-been-known-to-snap?utm_campaign=SharedPost&utm_medium=Email&utm_source=TumblriOS)


End file.
